Cut
by VampireFreak
Summary: Based on the book CUT by Partrica McCormick. Harry is sent to Sea Pines (Sick minds)clinic as he has become a cutter. Voldermort is still out there but Harry is slowly being driven crazy. Can Draco a helper at the clinic help him through this time?


A/n I know I should be concentrating on Suicide but this was annoying me 'cause I wrote this a while back and never put it up. This ain't going to be my main fic so this'll take longer to do. Be patient children! :p That is if you like it. Read an Review!! :D

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco are characters by JKR and the rest are from the book cut by Patrica McCormick.

A/n2 You don't need to have read The book cut as me has/will explain most things. The book rocks and I think everyone should read it!!!! Hehe. If you do want to read it though this may ruin stuff from the book. Anyway I love the book!! :D I got it for only £1.99 from Whsmiths 'cause it wern't on the system it was an unknown book!! Woow. Anyways read on!! :D

Oh Yeah by the way the people who are reading suicide this fics a lot longer ain't it!! :p 1025 words!! an that ain't including the long rambly author notes and disclaimer!! WOOOW GO ME! Anyways again read on. I won't interupt you anymore. Well maybe just... /get knocked out by angry reader/

* * *

Harry watches the group. He doesn't want to join in just yet. He doesn't really want to join in at all. He's not spoken a word since he's entered Sea Pines or Sick minds as Harry had heard others calling it this. It seemed more appropriate. There were no pines there anywhere and it wasn't anywhere near the sea. Well as far as Harry could tell anyway. He didn't really know where he was as Dumbledore just escorted him there and left him. Harry watched the girls. They were all there for a reason. Callie or ST as everyone seemed to call her seemed normal but there had to be a reason. Debbie you could easily see was an excessive eater. Sydney was there for drugs as was Tiffany. Tiffany he'd heard had only been here a month but she was here before that but they didn't have the money to keep her here. Tara who wore a baseball cap was anorexic. Ruth was another unknown. Her skin wasn't so great but Harry doubted that would be why she was there. Amanda's problem was clear as day. The scars littered her arms. The girls all watched him with interest. The last time a guy was in there group was over a year ago. Harry wriggled slightly and then pulled his sleeves further over his hands making sure no one could see the cuts and scars that covered his own arms. They all watched waiting for his answer. 

"Harry?" He didn't move. "Harry would you like to explain why you're here?" Claire the group leader asked. _Uhh let me think. No. _Thoughts went through his mind.

"Hey ST we have a new silent treatment!" Sydney grinned. "Can't call you ST though 'cause that's taken. You'll have to be SB for silent boy!" Harry flinched at the name and ran his hand through his hair a nervous habit of his. Just his luck that they'd give him a name that was a constant reminder of his godfather. Not as though they could know. _How could they know they're only muggles! _Harry felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw ST watching him. She smiled slightly and then turned to Debbie beside her and whispered something to her. Debbie looked over at Harry. Clearly the two were talking about him. The group were talking about the last visit they had. All about parents doing normal things even though their daughters were in a 'loony bin' as Tara called it. The other girls laughed but Claire the group leader frowned and told her that wasn't the correct term. They were all guests at sea pines. At the end everyone stood up from the plastic orange chairs and walked towards the door and off to whatever help they had. Harry found himself being escorted to study hall by ST.

"I saw you flinch at being called SB so I'm guessing that's like initials of someone and they're part of the reason you're a cutter." Harry looked at her his face showing his confusion. "I'm a cutter. You're a lot like me. I'm ST for a reason you know. About two months I didn't speak a word to anyone. It wasn't until they threatened to cut my treatment I started to talk, and that was only to Mrs Bryant the psychiatrist. Took me another two months to talk to anyone else. I'm not going to force you to talk but being silent won't help your stay." ST kissed Harry's cheek before continuing to walk to study hall. "I know it's hard even I get taken back down to a second level and longer for me to graduate when I cut but in hard time Harry, third row last chair, they still haven't found the staple in the chair. Works really well." Harry stopped and stared after her then continued to walk a little way behind her. When they entered the room Harry found the last chair on the third row occupied by a sleeping Amanda. She couldn't care less that her arms and legs showed her scars. Harry looked away and then looked back again. He was doing this and he couldn't even watch anyone else doing the same. Harry then noticed that Amanda was in fact using the very staple ST had told him about on her wrist. Harry felt his breathing become heavy. He needed to get out.

"You ok?" Cynthia the attendant asked. Harry nods. ST looks over at him and tells Cynthia that she'd take him back to his room as he looked pale. ST grabbed his hand and ran out the door through the emergency exit and out to the end of the land to where the pine trees stood tall.

"Feel better?" Harry nodded. "Worked out you could be free from that place whenever you like. No one really keeps you there. Found out after I started talking. Called my dad from a payphone and had doughnuts with him." She smiled from the memory. "I come out here a lot. I'm not allowed but I still do it. They've given up stopping me..." She smiled even more. "I'll be a level two again when I get back but I don't mind. I could see you wanted out. At least for now."

"Thank you." Harry half smiled and ST grinned. "I feel safe with you. You'll be with me a while. You won't leave me..." Harry trailed off. Voldermort was still at large but Harry was sent here because people were beginning to fear for his sanity.

"It's good you're talking." Harry nodded. "Even if you're only talking to me. I'll explain to Mrs Bryant that you're like me in not wanting to talk for a while but you're telling me stuff." Harry looked at her. "I won't tell her what we talk about so don't look at me like that!" Harry relaxed. "I'll just say you're talking to me but you're not ready to talk to her. Does that sound ok?" Harry nodded. "Good." ST hugged her new friend and even though he was tense now she knew he would relax sooner or later.


End file.
